My Family Can't Spy
by bluehairedweasley
Summary: A fluffy Al x OC one shot. Takes place at Teddy's and Victoire's wedding with special appearances from the Wotter's and Scorpius. Rated T because of the frequent swearing. "My family can't spy to save their lives! Can't they mind their own business?" Reviewers get cookies! I don't own the cover image, found it off Google. COMPLETE.


Oh hai there! I really like one shots and I really had this idea which would not stop bugging me so I'm going it write it down. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter which makes me sad. I only own my OC Willow Ava Harris which is from my other story: 'Ravenclaw and Raven Hair.' This one shot has nothing to do with that story. Warning: Cussing (Major cussing at one point)

* * *

**ALBUS'S POV:**

I watched from my seat next to my best friend, Willow, as my brother made a speech at Vic's and Teddy's wedding. James left writing the speech as best man till last night so being the nice, caring, handsome person I was, I helped him. I certainly did not make him cough up a few galleons for my generous services. That would be mean and Slytherin like.

"… and so that's why I'm best man." The crowd chortled. "I have a story I would like to share with you. Teddy may have thought I was too young to remember, but mate, I remember very clearly. Just because I fail to remember to do my homework, doesn't mean I can't remember the day you and Vic started fancying each other." Cue more laughter and a blushing Teddy and Victoire. "Anyway, Teddy was babysitting me and Vic was over to keep him company. They were so cute, but at that time, I was an immature 7 year old so I spent most of my time mimicking puking." The room once again shook with laughter.

I suddenly inhaled the scent of vanilla. "I wonder which one I prefer: the one who thought girls had cooties or the one who burns through girlfriends?" Willow whispered to me. We chuckled earning a fake glare from my father who was trying not to laugh. Something tells me he heard Willow.

"… so Teddy was scolding me for breaking Al's toy broomstick as he slept oblivious to all this. DAD! Tell Al to keep his fork away from me!" I reluctantly put the fork down which I was planning on throwing at him. This wasn't part of the speech! I never knew that he broke it! I always assumed a garden gnome snuck into the house and broke it. My life has been a lie!

The familiar scent of vanilla drifted over to me. "I'll help you plan revenge. Merlin knows you will execute a terrible plan." I mock glared at her and she pulled off the sassiest expression at me. We were interrupted by my dad coughing. Getting angry over things like this isn't in his nature.

"After that rude interruption!" James continued, failing to glare at me. "So I got bored of Teddy scolding me so I ran away. I got on my toy broomstick and knocked over that vase that Mum hated. You can thank me later. By this time, Vic and Teddy were running around the house trying to catch me. I remember Teddy not being impressed because I kept repeating: "You'll never catch me, for I'm the Gingerbread Man!" Teddy taught me that phrase. Back to the story, I was sadly caught by both of them as the rushed at me from both sides and squashed me. They didn't let go of each other for a long time and seemed to forget that I was being squished to death. Something between them was different after that. So folks, you can thank me for your being here today!"

"Thanks, cuz!" Louis Weasley shouted.

"Thanks, Jay!" Anna Sophia Williams yelled. James constantly flirted with the best friend of Dominique Weasley hoping to achieve Merlin knows what. James kept a cool demeanour and swiftly winked at her.

James stepped back after his speech and hugged Teddy tight. Willow clutched her heart and sighed dreamily. She always had a soft spot for family love.

After the usual fireworks coming out of the metre tall cake and all the tearful vows were said, Teddy and Victoire had their first dance as a married couple. Eventually couples joined them. Hugo and Lily were dancing in their wild way. Fred and Roxanne were dancing in a similar way on the other side of the dance floor. Apparently they inherited their dancing skills from their parents. Most people were dancing but what were Willow and I doing? We were launching fruit from the salad at the new couple. We actually has hit them a few times, except they usually hit Victoire's princess-style white dress. Willow launched a cube of watermelon at Teddy and it hit him on the nose. Immediately they couple came towards us.

"Congrats,"

"On the marriage," Willow finished for me.

"Hey, I was going to say that before you interrupted!

"Then why the long pause Al?"

"Good question, Willow. I really don't know. I'm sorry,"

"Me too, Al."

Vic's and Teddy's eyes flitted between us. They gave us identical smirks and apparently all thoughts about flying watermelon were abandoned.

Vic gave us a motherly smile, "They already finish each other's sentences."

Teddy added, "They even argue like a married couple!" Teddy quickly pecked his wife on the lips and they headed to the dance floor to slow dance.

I looked over at Willow. "Hey Willow, can you dance?"

She smiled at me and replied, "I can, but I'm not too good at it."

Like the gentleman I am (cough cough) I offered my hand to Willow and she took it, grateful I didn't ask her to dance. She hated that stuff.

Holding hands, we stepped on the dance floor and started swaying as we really didn't know what to do. I really looked at what she wore. She wore a periwinkle blue dress and drifted off above her knees. It was floaty I guess. I don't really know much about dresses. Nor does Willow. She usually wears jeans (even in summer). She wore ruby red studs.

"Red earrings for Gryffindor?" I asked puffing out my chest proudly.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Blue dress for Ravenclaw. They better beat your Lion's asses at quidditch."

"I'm the seeker. Not likely to happen!"

"Well we've got Lysander as seeker and Lorcan is biased to Ravenclaw as Lee Jordan was to Gryffindor.

I heard from my dad that Lee Jordan made an entertaining commentator, being best friends with Uncle George and his twin, Fred. Lee Jordan was mostly known for how biased he was.

The song changed to a more upbeat song and we made our way to Lily and Hugo and danced amazingly (terribly).

* * *

**HARRY'S POV**

Ginny and I stood in a corner spying on our children. Just like any parent would do. We finished spying on James who had been dancing with several girls including the Williams girl, several part Veela cousins of Vic and some of the Wotter's. Lily was happily dancing with Hugo. Thankfully he was a member of the family. I don't think she's old enough to start dating yet. Ginny and I were currently spying on Al and Willow. A smart girl, she was. I heard them whispering during the speech's and failed to tell them off.

"Is it just me or is something changing in Al's and Willow's relationship?" Ginny asked me with her head on my shoulder.

I looked at them they had now moved off the dance floor. Al and Willow were laughing as Willow did some sort of one man (girl) dance. They laughed like a couple. But they weren't. Like many before them (*cough Ron and Hermione*) they were two best friends who didn't want to admit they liked each other.

Being the smart person I was, I acted oblivious and said, "We already make them sleep in separate rooms when she's here for the night."

Ginny lightly punched me in the arm and said, "Oh stupid Harry! They are becoming less platonic friendshippy and turning into obvious crushes!"

I looked over at them. Albus Severus Potter, my only child that fully resembled me, was obviously hiding his feelings. "By the way, I think we are doing a fantastic job of spying on our children, aren't we?"

Ginny leaned up and kissed my full on the lips.

* * *

**ALBUS'S POV**

"My parents really need to polish up on the art of spying on your children!" I huffed.

"Aww, they're kissing," Willow sighed.

"I think they need to stop. It's disgusting!" I shuddered.

"Well, I think it's sweet. At least your parents are affectionate."

I squeezed her upper arm, "They're arguing again, aren't they?"

She took my hand and nodded. We just sat, holding hands, and it was moments like these where I was completely fine with just being friends.

I guess that statement was me admitting I fancied my best friend.

* * *

**FRED'S POV**

(Major cussing part)

"Now what the bloody fuck are they doing? Can't they just admit that they love each other? At the beginning it was bloody cute their fucking shyness but now it's fucking annoying. Man the hell up you fucking poor excuse of a Gryffindor. Get the fuck together already! You're bloody gonna be in your last year at Hogwarts! Shit, I can't fucking deal with this! They're joining the clusterfuck of couples who can't admit they're feelings and where it got so bloody annoying! This is bull-fucking-shit! How did Al get sorted into fucking Gryffindor! He's so damn fucking cowardly and is evil enough to be a Slytherin so how did him and Scorpius, the damn Malfoy spawn, get the fuck sorted into the Gryffindor? The goddamn Sorting Hat is getting fucking old and its shitstain brain is rotting because it fucking sorted Al into Gryffindor! And sorted Willow into Ravenclaw. Don't get me started on her. Well you fucking just did! She's a bloody Ravenclaw! She should be fucking smart enough to realise my brother fancied the pants off her and that they should bloody snog and be a couple already! Did you know I have had to deal with their damn sickening cuteness the fucking whole summer?" James ranted.

I just rolled my eyes. It was annoying and their cuteness was sickening but James was absolutely nuts and there was only one way to solve the problem.

"James."

"What you don't fucking believe me? I have a lot of bloody points to make and fucking cute moments which made me want to mash their faces together?" James's face was turning red. Not too attractive.

"No, mate. I think you need alcohol."

* * *

**GEORGE'S POV**

I was eavesdropping on a conversation between my nephew and son. Included a lot of swearing about Al and Willow. I looked over at Al and Willow smiling and laughing and occasionally flicking food at people. Of course my bloody brilliant son decided to help himself and James to some firewhiskey to cool him down. Should I be a good father and stop him? Absolutely not! Imagine what Fred would say. Merlin I miss him so much.

* * *

**LILY'S POV **

Hugo and I were taking photos of Al and Willow in a non-creepy way. Teddy gave us a camera to take photos we took photos of them but he also gave cameras to other people. I guess my god-brother knew that Hugo and I would get distracted. But these photos were going to come in handy for their wedding.

Hugo exclaimed, "Take one now! They're hugging!"

I already had the camera at the ready. Now these photos in the right potion would be adorable!

"Look James and Freddy are getting drunk!" They were never going to live this down.

"Oh dear, Aunt Ginny found them. And she's yelling at Uncle George as well!" Another photo.

"Lily! What are you doing? Al and Willow are slow dancing off the dance floor! What if they kiss? Hurry up!"

"Merlin, Hugo! I've got the camera ready. Just shut up, you gronknut!"

"How about you do?"

* * *

**ROSE'S POV**

I was slow dancing with Scorp (a distant cousin of Teddy's) when he pointed out his best mate and Willow. Of course they were being their annoyingly cute selves. They were dancing to, except not on the dance floor.

I stood on my toes and whispered, "1 galleon that Al and Willow kiss by the end of the song."

"1 galleon they don't," Scorp fired back. I needed to win because I always win. I couldn't lose now after my whole life has been a winning streak.

We drifted towards them so we could listen in on their conversation.

Al said, "Owl me if your parents are causing trouble, you can come over to our place whenever you want!"

Willow laughed and replied, "That's very sweet of you Al but I have Lucas. I can't leave him alone." I grinned at the thought of Lucas. Lucas is Willow's younger brother of four years who she absolutely dotes on. He's adorable and Willow and I treat him like a five year old.

While I was thinking about Lucas, Scorp was coughing/giggling (yes Scorp does giggle. He's not as manly as people believe. The amount of times Al and him hug!).

"Al? Sweet? They're bloody best friends! She of all people should know that he's not sweet. She's told Al all that so many times!" Scorp cried.

"Shh! They're going to realise that we've eavesdropping!"

* * *

**WILLOW'S POV**

Al pretended to cry, "My family can't spy to save their lives! Can't they mind their own business?" Al's lips were pinker than usual. Or maybe I hadn't noticed before.

"Well they want us to get together," I stated.

Al looked confused. The poor, stupid, Gryffindor boy. How is he in Gryffindor? He certainly suits a Slytherin. Oh well. "Wait, so they've been spying on us to see whether we'll get together?"

I rolled my eyes. He was so dumb and oblivious sometimes. But I didn't care. It was cute and it made me seem smarter. "Yes, they've been spying on us since seven years ago!"

"Really?"

"No,"

"So since when?"

"Different people, different times."

"Oh."

"What should we do?" I asked.

"We could kiss?" Al asked. Once he realised what he said he blushed and started choking on air. "I mean- we don't have to – unless you want to…"

Feeling my inner Gryffindor shining through, I stood on my toes and kissed him full on the lips.

* * *

**ALBUS'S POV**

What was going on? Whatever it was. I didn't care as I was happy.

* * *

**HUGO'S POV**

"Are you freaking taking a photo of this? Merlin, an important photo in history! Lily!" I shrieked.

Lily glared at me and snapped, "Of course I took a photo. I'm not an idiot!"

* * *

**JAMES'S POV**

Everything was a bit fuzzy as I looked around the room. Oh look, people who look like Al and Willow are snogging. Wait…

"IT'S ABOUT BLOODY TIME!" I yelled causing Freddy to punch me. He's an angry drunk. Always so moody and irrational.

* * *

**GINNY'S POV**

Was my baby boy snogging Willow? If it was another girl, I'd bitch slap her, but only because she wasn't Willow. Is someone taking a photo of this?

"What darling?" Harry asked.

I must have spoken out loud. "My baby boy is kissing the girl of his dreams!"

Harry followed my line of sight. "About time. Luckily Lily and Hugo have it on camera!"

I looked at Harry carefully. How come he wasn't freaking out? Once an odd boy, always an odd boy. Maybe he was freaking out on the inside. I think that's the answer.

"What should we tell Al?"

"We saw him snogging his 'just friend'," I suggested.

"I don't think we should do that. He'll be so embarrassed. Actually, I think that's the perfect idea!" Harry said brightly.

"We can get all the Wotter's and make them see the photo. Willow can be there too with Lucas. Then we can interrogate them!"

"It'll be so fun, dear!"

I sighed, "We deserve best parent's award!"

Harry kissed my cheek and said, "We truly are fabulous at parenting!"

"Parenting? Is that even a word?"

"I'm pretty sure it is,"

Poor Harry. Didn't he know that what I think is always right? "Harry, dear, parenting isn't a word and you have to accept that's I'm right!"

"Whatever, Ginny."

* * *

**SCORPIUS'S POV**

"So I guess I win the bet," I whispered in Rose's ear.

"No you don't,"

"The bet was that they don't kiss by the end of the song," I said.

Rose put her hands on her hips strangely resembling her mother. "So what?"

I laughed, "You owe me a galleon. Cough up, flower."

My girlfriend glared at me and gave me a galleon. I have no idea why she was so annoyed. We made the bet. It's fair. How to make her less annoyed without pissing off her family?

I leaned down and pecked her lips hoping that the rest of the Wotter's didn't see. I didn't want to die at such a young age. "At least they're snogging. I have to mention this at their wedding."

"When will you do that?" Rose asked, smiling.

"When I'm best man, of course!"

Rose rolled her eyes and said, "What makes you think he'll make you best man?"

I puffed out my chest and said, "We're best mates. Otherwise I'll bribe him. Anyway, he's pretty antisocial so he doesn't have many options."

"Ooh look! Scorpius made an observant comment. This day should go down in history!"

I grinned as there were multiple special events, "So today's Teddy's and Vic's wedding, Al and Willow officially kissed and I made a smart comment!"

Rose crinkled her nose adorably and said, "You looked so proud about making a smart comment."

* * *

**WILLOW'S POV**

Well this was longer than a two second peck. I guess I lost all my senses when he started kissing back. I guess he liked me as much as I liked him. I wasn't the dumbest Ravenclaw!

I pulled away slowly and found my face about two inches away from Al's. Suddenly he laughed and I laughed about nothing (okay so maybe something) and he actually fell to the floor laughing. I kind of felt sorry for him so I joined him laughing on the floor. We stood up and Al asked-

"Would it be completely crazy if we kissed again?"

"Yep," And we kissed again possibly giving James the biggest heart attack. That is if he wasn't too drunk.

* * *

**ALBUS'S POV**

We stepped onto the dance floor as officially a couple and even though Willow was terrible at dancing and often stepped on my feet, I couldn't have been happier. Not even the thought of my family taking the mickey out on me could make me cringe. Spoke too soon, I saw a sniggering Scorp. I hate him and he's my best mate.

I'm pretty sure your first dance, married is pretty important, but for me, this dance was the most important.

Fin.

* * *

So this hopefully fluffy one shot is complete. I'm actually pretty proud of this one. Please read and review to tell me how it is and thank you GryffindorChaser2018-2022 for reviewing my other stories!

Ba bai!

-bluehairedweasley-


End file.
